Jeannie: The Dark Adventures - Behind Closed Doors
by Danja
Summary: Jeannie comes to the aid of a little girl. FINAL CHAPTER UP! R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

"Great party, Beatrice," said Tony. He and Jeannie were at a dinner party hosted by a couple of their neighbors, Tom and Beatrice Engstrom.

"The pleasure is ours, Colonel Nelson," Beatrice replied. She was a short, stout lady in her late fifties. She had a mop of curly red hair.

"No need to be so formal. Call me Tony," said Tony.

"She is beautiful," said Jeannie as she admired a set of photos on the Engstroms' end table.

"She's my granddaughter ... Claudia," Beatrice replied. "She's in a nursing home.

"She has MacGregor Syndrome. She's in a medically-induced coma."

"I am so sorry," said Jeannie.

* * *

Later, with her back turned to Beatrice, Jeannie blinked. A wallet-sized photo of the Engstroms' granddaughter (aged six with shoulder-length blonde hair) appeared in the palm of her hand.

 _I need to see her,_ Jeannie thought. _I cannot quite put my finger on the reason why, but I do._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Jeannie appeared later that night in Claudia's room at the Shady Pines Nursing Home. She wore a light gray hooded cloak, her head and face concealed by the hood.

An IV was attached to Claudia's wrist. A heart monitor beeped beside her bed.

Jeannie did not like what she saw - a demon sat perched on Claudia's bed, just above her left shoulder. Two more demons came and went from in and out of her chest.

Jeannie blinked. The room was now bathed in white light. The demon that was sitting on the bed flew away in a panic and disappeared, banished.

Jeannie placed a delicate hand on Claudia's forehead and blinked. Four demons flew out of Claudia's chest, only to disappear in the light.

Exorcism complete, Jeannie blinked once more, sealing the portal that the demons came through for good. She then gently stroked Claudia's cheek.

"Sleep now. Rest," Jeannie murmured to Claudia.

 _I_ KNEW _there was a reason I came here tonight,_ Jeannie thought. _So help me, no harm will come to you ever again._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

The next morning, Jeannie sat in her bottle, turning the events of the previous night over in her mind.

 _Who_ _would_ DO _such_ _a_ _thing_? Jeannie wondered. _Who would open a portal to the infernal realms in a child's bedroom?_

Jeannie blinked. A glowing translucent orb that was about the size of a basketball hovered in midair before her.

"Who opened the portal in Claudia's room?" Jeannie asked the orb.

An image of Tom and Beatrice Engstrom performing a ritual appeared in the orb.

 _This cannot be,_ Jeannie thought. _A middle-aged couple ... dabbling in_ WITCHCRAFT!

 _That said, there is no cure for MacGregor Syndrome. Desperate people will do almost anything._

Jeannie answered her own question - _Who would open a portal to the infernal realms in a child's bedroom? Someone who has absolutely no idea what they are doing._

 _If they only knew what Claudia went through. If only they could experience the pain she felt._

An idea began to form in Jeannie's mind. _If only ..._

* * *

Jeannie kissed Tony as he stood near the door.

"Good-bye, Master. I am going shopping," Jeannie lied. "Woolverton's is having a forty percent off storewide sale." She then blinked and disappeared.

"Have fun," Tony called after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

"TOM! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Beatrice called out to her husband. She was in her kitchen, standing in front of the refrigerator.

All in all, it seemed like the start of another ordinary day.

Beatrice opened the refrigerator door. All at once, a gallon jug of milk tipped over and began spilling out onto the floor!

"TOM! _TOM!"_ Beatrice screamed as she frantically set the gallon of milk upright. "Where's the cap on the milk jug?"

"Isn't it on the milk jug?" Tom asked from the hallway, paragon of logic that he was.

"NO, IT'S NOT ON THE MILK JUG!" Beatrice snapped at her husband. "THE MILK WAS SPILLING OUT ONTO THE _FLOOR!"_

* * *

Tom Engstrom wandered into the dining room. Square-jawed and in his early sixties, he was every bit as stout as his wife. He had close-cropped graying brown hair.

"Here it is," he said, holding up the cap. "It was on the dining room table."

"What was it doing on the dining room table?" Beatrice snapped.

"I dunno why it was on the dining room table," Tom shot back.

* * *

In the midst of Tom and Beatrice's bickering, an egg levitated out of the egg holder inside the refrigerator door. It then dropped onto the kitchen floor.

As if that wasn't enough, ANOTHER egg levitated out of the egg holder inside the refrigerator door. It shot upwards towards the ceiling. It broke when it hit the ceiling, causing the yolk and the white to drip down onto the floor.

* * *

All of the cupboards flew open at once. Plates, dishes, saucers, cups, and wine glasses poured out and shattered on the floor.

* * *

Tom stared wide-eyed at the sight. _What is going on here?_ he wondered.

* * *

Four large claw marks appeared on the Engstroms' sofa. An unseen entity punched a hole in the living room wall ... and then another. ... and then another.

* * *

Tom's bowling ball appeared in midair over the Engstroms' glass-topped coffee table. It then fell through the table, shatttering it and reducing it to shards.

* * *

The overhead light in the dining room flickered ... and then exploded.

* * *

"CALL COLONEL NELSON!" Beatrice shrieked. "We need a _WITNESS!"_

"Forget Colonel Nelson ... I'm calling Reverend Gilroy!" Tom exclaimed, his voice shaking. "We need an _EXORCISM!"_

"Go ahead ... call him. Call your precious minister," a deep, disembodied, masculine voice said mockingly. The Voice then thundered in righteous fury, "Tell him the _TRUTH!_

"Tell him about how you two have been practicing _WITCHCRAFT!_ Tell him about the portal to Hell you two opened up in your granddaughter's room at the nursing home! Tell him about how she was possessed by demons!

"Tell him ... If you _DARE,"_ sneered Jeannie a.k.a. The Voice.

"Portal to H- ... wait, that's not what the book said!" Tom whined.

The disembodied masculine Voice roared with laughter. "You two are the worst kind of magicians ... foolish _AND_ arrogant," he said. "Do you honestly believe that a being older than Time itself is going to be bound by a mere BOOK? A thing crafted by mortal hands?"

"You mortals never cease to amaze me," the Voice continued. "You expect magic to accomplish what medical science has NOT!"

"Lies! All lies!" Tom protested. "Satan is the Father of Lies!"

"I was _THERE_ , Tom ... which is more than can be said for you and your wife," the Voice shot back. "I have seen things that would make whatever is left of your rapidly thinning hair curl."

"I am taking my leave of you now," said the Voice. "I would advise both you and your wife to end your practice of witchcraft.

"Consider this a Warning. You are toying with forces that you do not understand." With that, the Voice left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

Later that day, Tony sat on the sofa, reading the newspaper.

Jeannie appeared behind him, kissed him on the cheek, and said, "Hello, Master."

Tony smiled and looked up at Jeannie. He then kissed her and asked, "How was your day?"

Jeannie blinked. A couple of Woolverton's shopping bags appeared in her hands. "Oh, it was _WONDERFUL,"_ she squealed excitedly as she began rifling through the bags. "I picked up a couple of bedding sets, some towels, some washcloths, a tablecloth ..."

THE END


End file.
